


A Cool Deal.

by BarPurple



Series: Once Upon the Seas [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bees, Deals, Gen, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Pirates, Portal jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain requirement has to be met in order to fulfill the deal, luckily this is something the Queen of Arandelle is very good at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cool Deal.

The man placed his green tinged finger tips on the wood of the table and pushed himself to his feet. He glared at his drinking companion and said haughtily;

“You can have them when that happens, and only then.”

Suze blew out a frustrated breath and drained the dregs of her ale as the gardener stomped out of the tavern. In the eyes of others his terms weren’t terms at all; an impossible idiom, a hyperbole of speech, a no, without the word itself being spoken. She waited until the tavern door swung closed before letting a grin spread across her face.

“I think that can be arranged.”

 

In recent years Arendelle had taken a hard line against ships that flew the black flag. Pirates were not to be tolerated; it was a distinction they shared with vessels from Weselton and the Southern Isles, much to the annoyance of those two kingdoms. It wasn’t a great surprise; the scuttlebutt whispered that Queen Elsa had personal issues with pirates. Black Eyed Suzanne had the tale first hand from the captain at the root of the problems, so understood the nature of the dislike. Blackbeard was a clumsy oaf with all of the subtly of Ogre’s club, but his tale of woe gave Suze an idea of the nature of young Queen. This was a ruler not to be trifled with, nor one who would bend to the typically direct pirate approach of abduction and force. Well, that left Suze the approach no one would expect a pirate to take; honesty and directness.

The Sea Hag anchored in a cove just along the coast from Arandelle’s Royal Port. Suze had opted for the direct course, but she wasn’t fool enough to sail her distinctive brig into a port where a very cool reception awaited pirates. She threw on a deep hooded clock and smoked herself into a quite warehouse by the docks. Strolling into the castle was easy; the gates had stood wide open since Elsa had come to her throne after the Dark Curse. Suze focused on the icy tingle of Elsa’s magic and walked through the castle as if she had every right to be there, confidence was as good a disguise as her clock. With a rap of her knuckles on the door the infamous pirate captain was called into the presence of the Queen of Arendelle.

Elsa merely raised an eyebrow at her unexpected guest, and carefully closed the ledger she’d been examining.

“Who are you?”

Suze waited a moment before she threw back her hood and made an elegant bow to the Queen. She made sure to let the queen get a good look at her most defining feature before she offered her name.

“Black Eyed Suzanne, Captain of the Sea Hag, your majesty.”

A look of recognition flashed across Elsa’s face as she rose to her feet and stepped from behind her desk.

“The Pirate Queen of Tortuga.”

Suze had to laugh at that, queen wasn’t a title she applied to herself, but it did add something to her legend.

“Is that what they call me?”

“Yes. Why are you here?”

Unless Suze had missed something the Queen hadn’t called for her guards; that was interesting; score a point for the honest approach.

“Do you know of the term Parley, majesty?”

A slow nod was the reply.

“That’s why I’m here. I wish to come to an accord with you.”

Elsa took a good hard look at the pirate in front of her. Simply walking into the castle was an audacious ploy, and according to the tales told of this woman typical of her. It was hard not to like her; even her strange eyes didn’t inspire mistrust. Elsa gestured to a pair of sofas by the window and with a nod Suze moved towards them, but remained standing until Elsa had settled herself. The pirate dropped onto the seat looking totally at ease as she waited for the Queen to speak.

“What is the topic of our parley?”

Suze rubbed her hand together and began to explain;

“I have need of a particular item. To acquire said item a specific condition needs to occur. I cannot bring about that condition,” Suze rippled her fingers causing the water to swell and rise from the jug on side table, she kept the movements soft and gentle, but pushed the ball towards Elsa, “It’s not within my power, but it is within your power, majesty.”

Elsa flicked her fingers at the revolving ball of water and froze it into a shimmering globe of ice that floated slowly down to rest on the table. Suze grinned, the ice was so pure and clear it would serve well for any fortune telling gypsy in the realms. 

“You need something freezing. Why would I help you?”

“Gold, jewels?”

“I have no need of wealth.”

Suze drummed her fingers on her knee, in theory she could like as not acquire any object or person the queen claimed as her price, but she had no desire to turn this into an epic quest, time wasn’t pressed, but it was not abundant. Her mouth twisted into a wry smile as an idea occurred to her. 

“I can ensure that Arendelle is not troubled by pirates.”

Elsa’s face was a mask and Suze decided she had to play cards with this woman at some point, when she had plenty of coin to lose.

“We can handle the odd pirate. Many have taken heed of the lesson I gave Blackbeard.”

“That’s more of a challenge to many a captain. You don’t even have the bottled Jolly Roger to serve as warning anymore.”

A slight flicker of displeasure showed in the faint crease on Elsa’s brow. Suze shrugged and continued; “There’s no shame in that. The Jolly a stubborn lass, she’ll always find a way back to her true Captain,” Suze took a slow breath and played her ace, “I can guarantee that no pirate will harry your coast, and they’ll even keep the coast and your ships free from brigands who don’t sail under the colours, for say the next seven years.”

Elsa’s poker face shattered as her eyebrows rose in disbelief; it was probably the number of years that surprised her into believing what Suze offered was on the level. Seven was a number of great significance in powerful agreements.

“I was under the impression only a Pirate King could make good on such lasting promises. And no one has held that title in a very long time.”

Suze chuckled; “You know that part of the Code?” Elsa nodded leaving Suze to wonder where she’d come by this information, it was common knowledge among pirates and sailors, but Suze couldn’t see the Queen rubbing shoulders with common folk in a tavern, “Tis true the Court of Nine has not declared a King in near six decades, but I’m Black Eyed Suzanne, your majesty, and no pirate wants to get on my bad side.”

The Queen simply gazed at Suze for several moments, once again her face was blank, but Suze could see the odd flicker that hinted at deep thought, and hopefully interest.

“What exactly would you require of me?”

Interest and curiosity, two things Suze could work with.

“A quick trip to another realm, you work your icy magic on the place and we return. You’ll be back ruling and whatnot in less than an hour.”

Elsa laughed; “No matter how fast your ship we can’t go far in less than an hour.”

“I should have been more precise, the realm we are journeying to is a portal jump away.”

“And you have the necessities for such a journey at hand?”

“Aye, I do, but don’t think to be upping the price to a magic bean, because that is not how I cross realms and how I cross realms is non-transferable.”

There was the barest hint of disappointment on the Queen’s face, but she nodded her acceptance of Suze’s words and moved on.

“This realm you wish me to freeze, would that action cause harm to anyone who lives there?”

“Not at all, no one lives there.”

Before Elsa could ask anything further to door of the chamber bounced open to admit a red-hair babble of questions;

“Elsa! What do you think of this for the nursery? Kristoff says it’s too dark, but I...” Anna’s eyes fell on Black Eyed Suzanne who rose to her feet and offered a small bow, “I didn’t know you had company. I love the shells in your hair! Are you a pirate? Can women be pirates? Your eyes are so strange, pretty I mean, but very strange. Are they like that because of magic? Are you a witch? Who are you?”

Elsa didn’t manage to hide her smile at Suze’s stunned face. It was a standard reaction to a first meeting with her sister and it made her feel better that this pirate captain was not so different. Suze blinked and then held up a hand, raising a finger for each answer she supplied.

“Thank you; Yes; Yes they can; thank you again; They’ve always been like this; I don’t like the term witch; Blacked Eyed Suzanne, captain of the Sea Hag.”

Anna shared an impressed look with her sister, not many people could keep up with a bombard of questions like that. Elsa stood up and smoothing her skirts;

“Anna, if you want the green for the nursery, then I think it is lovely. I am leaving the castle for a short time. I’ll be back soon.”

The red head eyes widened; “Are you going on a pirate adventure? Can I come?”

Suze cleared her throat to cover the instant negative that tried to escape her.

“Princess Anna, while not dangerous, this little jaunt would not be beneficial to your daughter. Would be better for you both to remain here.”

The jaws of the two royals fell. Anna’s hands flew to her belly. Elsa found her voice first; “Did you say daughter? How can you know that?”

“Oh, babes grow in water inside their mother’s belly. Water speaks to me.”

Anna shrieked with joy; “I have to go and tell Kristoff! I see you when you get back Elsa. Nice to meet you Captain Suzanne.”

With a twirl of skirts the princess rushed from the room. Suze blew out a slow breath and grinned at Queen Elsa; “You sister is quite the storm.”

“Yes, yes she is. Shall we depart?”

“So we have an accord, majesty?”

“Yes we have an accord.”

Suze held out her hand and noted the slight hesitation before Elsa took it. In a swirl of blue-green smoke the Queen and the Pirate vanished from the castle.

 

“Welcome to the Sea Hag Queen Elsa.”

To her credit the royal only swayed slightly as her feet hit the rocking timbers of the Sea Hag’s deck. Suze flashed a gold toothed grin; “You may want to close your eyes and hang on tight. The travelling makes some a little queasy.”

Before Elsa could reply Suze channelled the deepest of her magic and let her beloved ship surge forward. The prow was pointed directly at the cliff face, and Suze laughed out loud as the queen cringed away from the looming rock face. A flash of green enveloped the ship and where there had been certain shipwreck there was now only a swirling vortex. The Sea Hag plunged into the maelstrom as her captain cackled at the helm.

The privileged few who had crossed realms on the Sea Hag had tried to put into words the experience. All agreed on the sensation of stomach deep sickness; those brave enough to open their eyes for any of the duration confessed that the rippling green horizon only made the sickness worse, and added a dose of mortal dread. The Pirate Lord who had journeyed the most with Suze declared that there wasn’t enough rum in all the realms to make the experience pleasurable, and it took enough to sink an armada to make the ordeal bearable. Elsa of Arendelle didn’t have the benefit of any of these warnings, but at a later date she would add her own caveat to crossing realms with the black eyed pirate captain of Tortuga. Her advice? Don’t do it.

 

Suze had never been able to understand why people reacted the way they did to crossing realms on the Sea Hag, it was a delight for her, but looking at the shaking form of Queen Elsa it was clear she was suffering from the same gut deep sickness that affected everyone else. Hopefully the trembling would be misinterpreted by any watchful eyes. Suze gripped Elsa’s arm and lifted her to her feet, she was gentle, but mindful of the image she need to project.

“Up you get Sunshine. Quicker you do what I want, quicker we can get out of here.”

Elsa was a little surprised by Suze’s clipped tone, but agreed with her. She let the pirate almost carry her to the rail. It took a moment to focus on the strange coast line they had arrived at. The land was folded into deep, dark valleys. From one a blue black river churned and tumbled into the inky sea. Elsa squinted at the out of place gleam of gold in the middle distance. There was a structure spanning the river, a covered bridge roofed in gold? Elsa wasn’t sure she should believe her eyes, especially when she spotted something in the water beneath the ship.

“Are they weapons?”

“Yes, yes. The aesthetic of this place tends toward the macabre. Get on with it.”

The impatience was plain in Suze’s voice. Elsa took a deep breath and extended her hands. The icy trails of her magic reached the river mouth freezing the turbulent water into hideously twisted shapes. In moments the ice had coated the dark realm, the normally blue sheen of the frozen water took on a black tint from the land beneath that make Elsa’s skin crawl. She sagged back and bumped into Suzanne, who wrapped steadied her by gripping her shoulders.

“Nice work Sunshine. Let’s make sail.”

The pirate captain pulled Elsa away from the rail and pushed her toward the wheel.

“Hold tight.”

Elsa screwed her eyes shut and braced herself for the return trip. It wasn’t any easier the second time.

Suze escorted Queen Elsa back to her castle and returned to Tortuga as quickly as she could. She knew her plan had worked as she approached her hives. The low thrumming of her bees had changed. When she drew closer she saw the patch of new plants that were the cause of the excitement among the workers. The black petals of Orpheus’ Poppies shone like a fevered sickness on their rotten yellowed stems, but in this moment they were the most beautiful flowers Suze had ever seen. As their colours suggested they were deadly poison, even more so than Dreamshade, but the honey her bees would produce from them would brew up into a powerful and useful mead. 

A soft breeze rustled the grass beside her. Suze turned to greet the green fingered man with a smile.

“Gardener.”

“Suze.”

For a long moment the two of them stood in silence, content to watch the demon bees busily flitting from poppy to poppy. Gardener cleared his throat; “How did you manage it?”

“I know talented people.”

“And what talented people want.”

“You said I could have the plants when Hel froze over. I fulfilled your requirement to the letter.”

“While totally ignoring the meaning of my words.”

Suze placed a hand over her chest and gasped in offense.

“Are you suggesting I cheated in some way?”

“No. I’m plainly stating it,” the small smile on the lips of the green man softened his words, “Well done Suze.”

A rustle of grass marked his departure and Suze relaxed. Gardener might not have intended to make the deal, but the fact the plants were here proved that the deal had considered itself struck.

Suze fished her pipe from her pocket and slowly packed the bowl and lit it. The drive to gain these lethal blooms was fading with her success, but she still had no idea why she’d been so determined to acquire them. A match flared and the pipe crackled as she drew in a deep lungful of smoke. The exhaled cloud curled into a familiar face in answer to her unspoken question, a dark haired woman with a small scar on her top lip. Suze waved the smoke away and frowned to herself.

“So, the former Evil Queen will be looking to call in the favour I owe her, but where do the bloody poppies come into it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Born simply because I wanted to write a fic where someone took "...when hell freezes over." as a literal condition for a deal. 
> 
> For those of you waiting for the story of Liam Jones II, this became part of the run up to that one. :)


End file.
